


Magic everyday

by Hellodie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Random & Short, Romance, Short One Shot, newtina ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellodie/pseuds/Hellodie
Summary: Just some short stories (oneshot) that came into my mind here and there and that I write for fun. Mainly Newtina (of course).





	1. Time to bake a cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there.  
> Okay, so sometimes some strange little stories about my favorite ship pop into my head and i'm like " I should totally write this down !". I don't regret anything. ANYTHING ! *Run away*  
> In my defense, I was sick with the flu when this happened. I wasn't really myself, or was I ? HW.

\- So, is everyone ready for the night ? 

Tina Goldstein, very soon to be Scamander, was currently standing in her fiancé's kitchen busy herself with baking a cake when the latter came back from the basement. She was trying for the very first time to cook the No-maj way, utterly convinced that if her friend Jacob could do it, maybe she was able to do something edible at least. She just had to do the cooking by the book which was easier to say than to do actually.

\- Yes, Dougal helped me with the Hidebehind. He's a little nervous since he moved from the case to the basement, Newt Scamander answered with a yawn, I can see you're still trying that thing.

\- Yeah, I thought that with Jacob's book it would be easier but it's a real mayhem.

She forcefully kneaded the batter, rolling it with her bare hands. Focused on her task, she didn't notice Newt sneaking just behind her without a sound. That is when he embraced her then began to kiss her neck she aknowledged his presence in her back. 

\- I don't know why, he mumbled between kisses, but watching you doing that is strangely erotic.

She didn't answered but smiled playfully without ceasing what she was doing. Newt, on his side, was doing his best to gain her attention where he wanted to. His kisses became more needy, more explicit on his intention, the shy and awkward Newt leaving room for the confident and possessive one.

\- I'm definitely aroused now, he nibbled her neck's skin before sucking it lightly, leaving a faint bruise behind, are we going to... Do something about it ?

She hummed as she rubbed lasciviously her hips against him, feeling with satisfaction his hard desire for her. He hissed as he grabbed her by the waist to prevent her from torturing him more.

\- You're playing a dangerous game, Tina.

He moved to unbutton her blouse but was stopped by her.

\- I came here to bake a cake and I will, Newt, she stated teasingly with a tone of finality.

He blinked facing her determination and, all of a sudden, gathered ingredients on the table. 

\- What are you doing ? She asked with a brief laugh at his strange change of behavior.

\- The fastest that cake is done and the fastest you're available for - well, something else, he finished with a faint blush.

That said, and since they were both not really good at cooking, the cake ended up terrible.


	2. A not so strange relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So in that one, Tina is 38 and Newt 42, still deeply in love with each other. Also, now that they are married, Newt is a lot more confident in his relationship with Tina and still not so respectful of social convention. I thought Lowell could be a good name for its meaning and the fact it's an English name invented by an American poet. Family, fluff, humor. Hope you'll like. Good read ! HW.

Newt, Tina and their nine years old son, Lowell Scamander, were in the basement with the creature. It was feeding time and the latter was peacefully giving Bob the Moke some big worms to eat when suddenly he turned to his dad, a quizzical look on his juvenile face.

\- Daddy ?

\- Yes Lou ? Newt, as for him, was currently taking care of an injured Snidget his wife and he found last week, trapped in the hands of smugglers.

\- How did you get to know Mummy ?

Newt halted his task and smiled amusedly as he remembered that day. He glanced at Tina's back, knowing she was listening carefully despite pretending not to. She was busy converting a cozy nest for the tiny golden bird. Then Newt turned to his son, still smiling.

\- Actually, we met in a funny way, in all the meanings, he said, I came in New York with my case full of creatures and the Niffler escaped into a bank. That is when I made your Uncle's acquintance. See, the banker believed he was stealing the money when it was in fact the Niffler doing it. Your Mum ended up arresting me for not obliviating him, that was a little troublesome, really.

Lowell stared at his father, waiting for further explanations. Newt couldn't help but find he looked like a lot his lovely wife right know, with his curious brown eyes.

\- Then, he carried on with his account, your Uncle and I escaped from your Mummy's and your Auntie's surveillance, she found us again, she and I were sentenced to Death by the MACUSA, I saved her and the next year, I illegally traveled to Paris to find her, which is mildly ironical now that i'm thinking about it.

Lowell was now watching him with big astounded eyes, not sure if his Dad was telling the truth or teasing him.

\- So you were a criminal ?! He shouted in disbelief.

\- I guess we could say that, he answered with a lopsided smile, obviously amused by his son's reaction.

\- Good thing I'm a middle head Auror, doesn't it Mr Scamander ? Tina spoke teasingly while moving a little tree near her with her wand, still from behind.

\- As I recall, Mrs Scamander, you happen to enjoy a lot our questioning now, don't you ? He emphasized the "questionning" word strongly, showing cunningly his wife he wasn't talking about an actual interrogation.

Tina deeply blushed, not quite looking at them, and stayed silent to hide her embarassement but Newt knew his wife too well and suppressed a tiny laugher. She resumed her task pretending her Husband had said nothing.

\- She still arrests you ?! Lowell was even more surprised by his parents' strange relationship.

\- Frequently, Newt was openly chuckling now, she has to put me back on the right track but don't worry Son, your Dad adores those "heated exchange" !

Tina went even more red with embarassment. She stopped what she was doing and began retreating upstairs without looking her teasing Husband or her Son. Newt glanced playfully at her.

\- Why don't you stay with us ? He asked innocently.

\- You'll get what you deserve Mr Scamander, she just answered sotto voce half jokingly as she left their sight, I swear to Morrigan.

\- C'mon Love, come back ! He grinned even more faced with her threat.

Lowell blinked at his Father, utterly confused, but thought pragmatically he might understand some day why his Dad seemed so happy and her Mother so annoyed.


End file.
